Ending in Tragedy
by writer foreva
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are living together happily married. Untill tragedy striks them. Contains Slash and death.
1. Death of An Angel

synopsis: will and liz lived happily ever after till tragedy struck. This is a very depressing story. Do not read if you cant handle it. It also has death, and slash.

Chapter 1

Will walked threw the door. "hi liz" he said smiling and hugging his wife.

"hi baby how was work" Elizabeth said with a smile returning the hug. Will let go of her and replied,

"it was ok. Made some swords there not done yet though, they still need some work." he said walking over taking of his jacket.

"that's good" she smiled and kissed him.

Will drew back from the kiss and said "Why don't we talk a walk?" he suggested taking hold of her hand and guiding her towards the door. she nodded her head and walked with him.

00000000000000

They left the house and walked towards the cliff. They sat down and watched as the sun was begging to set. all of a sudden some a group of soldiers marched by hurriedly.

They ran so fast they managed to accidentally spear and knock Elizabeth down the cliff. Her body fell down and splashed against the water.

Wills eyes grew large and he was about to dive after her but noticed the rocks had been splashed with blood. Her blood. His heart broke and he ran down trying to get to her body.

Right when he got there he saw two sharks come and sink there long, sharp teeth into her body. Pulling away her limbs and the sea no longer blue was now the color red.

The color of blood. And the last thing he saw of his beautiful precious beloved sweet wife Elizabeth was her decapitated head floating gently across the beautiful ocean water.

00000000000000

Will knew he had to tell the governor that his loving daughter had sadly passed away. He slowly walked to the governors house crying along the way. He knocked on the door and the governor answered.

"hello there, young William." when he noticed Wills tear streaked face his face creased in concern.

"Why Will whats wrong?" he asked walking towards Will.

Will began crying and the governor did not know what to do. Will began sobbing and inbetween sobs he explained what happened. The governor looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"It did not happen!" he declared being in denial. Will brought up the withered, wrinkled arm of Elizabeth.

"Sir this is her arm..its true. I saw her head floating into the ocean." he said and walked away. Mr.Swann fell to the floor crying.

000000

Months have passed since the incident and Will would refuse to get out of bed. He found himself very lonely. He had been thinking a lot about his friend Jack. He longed for him to come back and take him aboard his ship.

Suddenly somebody knocked at his door and he yelled "Come in"

"Aye, matey. i've cum here wit me ship!" exclaimed Jack happily.

Will didn't respond to him and just turned away. "Jack…Elizabeth is dead." he said softly.

Jack sat on Wills bed and sighed softly. He put his hand on Wills back reassuringly.

"Sorry ta hear tha lad." he replied softly. He got up and pulled Wills body up.

"Come on lad! lets go onto me ship. Sail away from everything!" he said and grabbed Will and pulled him alont.

Hey that's the first chapter to my story! tell me what you think! I really like how sad and all the drama in this chapter was. I want to be a writer! please R&R.


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2

a/n: ty very much to those who left constructive critcism it helps me improve alot. i have tried very hard to add description into this chapter.

will walked very slowly towards the grand, towering, magnificant ship. It was chestnut brown, like the bold color of jacks beautiful grandeur eyes. it was amazing how easily he got lost in those pools of deep chocolate. 'wait will stop thinking that you just lost Elizabeth. plus you are not homosexual.' he shook away his dirty sick perverted disgusting horrible thoughts that plagued his dark mind sometimes at sleepless, restless dark moonless shadowy nights.

"how do ye like me ship, whelp?" Jack asked him standing dangerously close to will, his dark hair softly landing on wills shoulder, making wills kness go weak.

"its beautiful" will said as he while thought thinking sadly and he added 'like you' in his sick twisted mind. he was going almost delirious with love for the tall adorable handsome bearded cocky (innuendo lol) charcoal eyed beauty.

he couldnt understand why after his precious princess baby Elizabeth died he loved his sweet lovely Jack. He leaned against the ship and in his deep dark anger thrust his body down to the floor and slammed his brunette head against the floor several times.

Jack walked over in what seemed like slow motion to the confused young man, just barely out of his teenage years. "Will, love?" Jack said in his slow, confused questioning voice. Wills head shot up and he screamed out "DID YOU CALL ME LOVE?!"

Jacks eyes widened and he stepped back from the enraged boy.

Will got up and rubbed his head. then he approached Jack his head titled to the side and his mouth hanging slightly open and stared at Jack shocked.

'did he just call me love? does he love me? oh my" will thought his open mouth turning into a smile big and wide just like his dick and he showed his teeth. Slowly his penis began to harden, and bulged from his pants making a tent in them. It pressed hard against the fabric of the trousers.

he bared his teeth like a dog and walked closer towards Jack laying his arm around his shoulders and giving him a suggestive smile and his eyes gleamed with insanity, and sexuality.

Jack looked at him incredulously and noticed something pressing hard against his leg.

"Mate! Whater ya doing?!" he loudly, exclaimed, anger, fear, lust, love, confusion, hate, passion, homophobia, and acceptance showing in his dark colored eyes like dark chocolate. He forcefully, with a lot of force pushed Will off of him.

jcak might have had many, various, ranging emotions but the only one will saw was homophobia. n hate. hate was like loathing and pain all in one. "nothing jack i was just thinking about liz." he laughed hastily and quickly and walked in a different direction. he also remembered that mate is like husband in animal talk. oh…………. if only they were animals……………….

jack walked away his heart unable to deal with it anymore. he was so lost and confused and alone in this world and this was only adding to it. but… he had needed will for this. he would be important for….. the battle.

----

Their ship arrived in Tortuga. They were very, ready for the horrible, gruesome, long-lasting, hard battle. The ship boared and they get out to the filthy, gross, nasty island filled with whores and sluts and prostues running around everywhere!! They walked into the saloon and jack slured his words out screaming in his witty way "Alrighty mates, lets fight!"

The fight lasted for a very long time, a lot of blood was shed but jack noticed wills sexy body when he fought andcouldn't keep his eyes off of him.

after he came up to will. "will you work out a lot?"

will was like "i work with swords a lot you noticed?"

jack smirked and turned away so will wouldn't see.

---

a/n: i hope u like it r&r!!!!!!!


End file.
